Amitié en péril
by Lili Les Reveries Tawana
Summary: Tecna est une fée qui ne montre pas ses sentiments mais il ne faut pas croire qu'elle est insensible!Depuis quelques temps,Tecna a des problèmes de santé et un passé mystérieux revient la s amies l'ignorent complètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sans laisser de traçes...Kidnapping ou fugue?Personne ne le sait... Une histoire d'aventure et d'amitié. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:Une rentrée peu ordinaire...

Tecna se regardait dans le miroir .Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes car elle n'aimait pas trop sa tête mais depuis qu'elle avait laisser ses cheveux pousser un peu en dessous de ses épaules et qu'ils c'étaient mis à boucler,elle se sentait un peu plus belle.  
>La fée de la technologie s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amies quand sa tête se mis à tourner.<br>_"Oh non,pas maintenant _pensa t-elle _ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!_

_- Tecna ,tu viens?C'est l'heure, Faragonda va faire son discours ._cria une voix depuis la salle commune de leur dortoir.  
><em>-D'accord Bloom,partez devant .Je vous rejoinds.<em>répondit t-elle  
><em>-Ça va Tec?<em>demanda Flora sans entrer dans la chambre  
><em>-Oui,tout va bien <em>dit Tecna en essayant de prendre une voix assurer ._Je finis de ranger mes affaires et j'arrive._  
>Le reste des winx,satisfaites de cette explication,partirent.<br>Tecna en profita pour aller à la salles de bains prendre ses médicaments et alla s'allonger sur son lit .Pour se changer un peu les idées,elle pris son téléphone magique et vit qu'elle avait un nouveau message:

**De**:Maman  
><strong>À<strong>:Tecna  
><strong>Sujet<strong>:Comment vas-tu?

Bonjour ma chérie,comment vas-tu?Je dois te dire que je ne suis pas rassurer...  
>J'aurais préférer que tu reste à la maison et que tu te repose...<p>

**De**:Tecna  
><strong>À<strong>:Maman  
><strong>Sujet<strong>:Ne t'inquiète pas!

Bonjour maman,je vais bien ne t'inquiète vais devoir y aller,Faragonda doit faire un discours et Griselda n'aime pas les retardataires!

**De**:Maman  
><strong>À<strong>:Tecna  
><strong>Sujet<strong>:_d'_accord mais...

D'accord mais,tu vas sûrement nous trouver compliquer mais ton père et moi avons mis l'infirmière de ton école au courant sur ton état de santé.

**De**:Tecna  
><strong>À<strong>:Maman  
><strong>Sujet<strong>: Rââââh

Maman,tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me soigner toute seule?!Je te préviens si les autres  
>sont au courant je t'en voudrais!Je suis en retard!Au revoir,maman!<p>

**De**:Maman  
><strong>À<strong>:Tecna  
><strong>Sujet<strong>: Ok

Ne t'inquiète pas Teccy .Personne d'autre ne seront au t'aime très fort,tu sais?

**De**:Tecna  
><strong>À<strong>:Maman  
><strong>Sujet<strong>:...

...Oui,je sais...Moi aussi je t'aime revoir maman .Embrasse papa de ma part.

_"Pourquoi dois t-elle toujours s'inquiéter?Je ne suis pas mourante tout de même!_pensa Tecna en rejoignant la cour .

Elle chercha les Winx du regard,elles étaient devant avec les garçons .Roxy était avec elles et pas une place de libre!Tecna qui n'était pas du genre à s'imposer préféra s'asseoir au discours de la directrice était toujours le même à chaque début d'année .La seule chose qui changeait c'était la création d'une nouvelle classe spécial pour les fées diplômées que ce soit d'Alféa ou de Bêta .Dans cette classe,on pourra approfondir ses connaissances,il y aura de nouveaux cours de nouveaux profs et surtout de nouvelles têtes!Tecna n'était pas du genre à se faire des amies facilement .Elle était plutôt renfermée et n'osait pas trop montrer qu'elle existai Zénith,elle n'avait que deux amies:Iris et Éva .C'était une chance de devenir amie avec les filles du Winx club et d'avoir trouver Timmy .Eux deux était vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde ne c'était jamais entendu aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

_-...Et j'espère que chacune d'entre vous donneras le meilleur d'elle même et que vous accueillerez avec beaucoup de gentillesse les étudiantes de Bêta .C_onclua la directrice d'Alféa.

Tecna sortit de ses pensées,elle n'avait rien suivit au discours de Faragonda !Il était temps de rejoindre les autres.  
>Elle se leva rapidement mais elle n'avait pas vu une jeune fille au cheveux longs et rouges qui portait des vêtements noirs et un peu déchirés .Elle se heurta à elle et toute les deux tombèrent par terre<p>

_-Aie _dis l'inconnue _tu ne pourrais pas faire attention!Tiens?Mais c'est miss Logiqua la préférée des professeurs..._

-_Clara c'est toi?Ooooh non qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

-_Moi?_dis la dénommée Clara en se relevant _Je vais étudier ici pardi!Et j'aurais bien besoin que tu fasses mes devoirs à ma place comme avant!Mais on n'en reparlera plus tard .Je ne t'aides pas à te relever maladroite comme tu es tu retomberait directement!_

Clara s'éloigna rapidement fier de sa réplique .Tecna resta par terre à la regarder un peu sonnée par cette rencontre  
>elle ne se redit pas compte que quelqu'un lui tendait la main.<p>

_-Je peux vous aidez mademoiselle?_

_-Timmy! _dit elle en souriant

_-Oui,c'est bien te cherchai partout et je te retrouve par terre .Qu'est ce qui c'est passer?_

_-Rien,c'est juste une vieille ennemie qui va me chercher des noises pendant tout l'année ._dit-elle en se relevant _il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire!_

_-Ne dis pas ça je suis là moi._

_-Oui tu as raison._

Ils 'embrassèrent et partirent rejoindre les autres.

Le soir:

Tecna était au lit,elle aurait voulu parler à Musa de Clara mais elle était aller dormir dans la chambre de Layla.  
>Alors elle sortit une boîte et de celle-ci sortit une chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouvait un très beau cristal d'un bleu très clair .Elle le fixa pendant un petit moment puis murmura:<br>_-J'aimerais tant me souvenir._  
>Et notre fée de la technologie s'endormit.<p>

Pendant ce temps deux étranges personnes observait notre fée dans une boule de cristal

...:Cette jeune fée semble faire l'affaire maître...  
>?:Tu as raison,elle cache au fond de son coeur une profonde tristesse mais attendons encore un peu avant de<br>la capture voudrais que sa tristesse atteigne son point culminant.


	2. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air

**Chapitre 2:y il a de l'orage dans l'air.**

Voici plusieurs semaines que les cours avaient repris à Alféa .Dans sa chambre,Tecna était entrain de téléphoner avec l'une de ses amies de Zénith,Iris.

- _Oooh,Iris je revis le même cauchemar que sur Zénith n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi et m'humilie devant tout le monde!_

- _Je ne peux pas t'aider d'ici...Mais comment s'y prend t'elle cette fois-çi?Euh attends deux petites minutes s'il te plaît...Tecna,tu as le bonjour de mon père_

- _Ah?C'est gentil dis lui bonjour de ma part .Bon,quelques jours après la rentrée elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait copier mon devoir qu'on devait remettre à Palladium .Je lui ai réponds non et à midi elle m'a pousser et je me suis retrouver la tête la première de mon assiette .je te dis pas l'humiliation,tout le monde riait .Attends Iris j'ai reçu un nouveau message...Tiens j'ai un nouveau message...D'Eva?_

- _Sérieux?Tu peux le lire à voix haute...Et demande lui de m'appeler par la même occasion._

**De**:Eva  
><strong>À<strong>:Tecna  
><strong>Sujet<strong>:Salut

Salut Tecna,il était temps de que je donne de mes nouvelles .Tu ne crois pas?Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir donner signe de vie c'est deux derniers mois mais tu sais que je voyage beaucoup .Je serais à Magix après-demain .Je pourrais venir te voir à Alféa?

Ton amie,Eva

Tecna lisait à voix haute pour que Iris ne suis pas mise de côté.

- _On peut dire qu'elle ne c'est pas presser_

_._  
>- <em>On n'y peut rien,Eva restera toujours fidèle à elle même .Tais toi s'il te plaît .J'essaye d'écrire une réponse.<em>

**De**:Tecna  
><strong>À<strong>:Eva  
><strong>Sujet:<strong>T'étais passer où?

Tiens,une revenante ...Où t'étais passer pour ne plus répondre au téléphone?Tu sais que maintenant qu'a cause  
>de toi Iris me crie dans l'oreille pour que je te demande de l'appeler .Je t'interdis de venir à Alféa sauf si tu me raconte tout ton voyage<p>

**De**:Eva  
><strong>À<strong>:Tecna  
><strong>Sujet<strong>:Méchante

Pourquoi t'es si méchante?Tu sais très bien que je déteste de raconter mes voyages mais je veux bien me sacrifier pour la bonne cause Tiens dit à cette petite puce d'Iris que je l'appelle demain matin,moi je vais dormir .Eh oui même les plus grands aventuriers ont besoin de se reposer.

- _Allô Iris?Calme-toi maintenant .Eva à promis de t'appeler demain matin .Je dois te laisser j'ai des devoirs._

- _Oooohh déjà?Je t'appellerais dans trois jours .J'ai promis d'aider ma mère .Salut Tecna! En fait tu ne m'as pas préciser si tes amies étaient là qu'en Clara se moquait de toi .On en reparlera la prochaine fois._

Tecna déposa son téléphone et pensa:  
><em>"C'est vrai,que font les Winx pour m'aider?On est amies pourtant."<em>

Quand Clara l'humiliait s'était toujours devant ses amies et elle ne réagissait pas.

-TOC,TOC

-_Oui,entrer!_répondit Tecna.

-_Salut Tecna_ dit Stella en entrant _J'ai une interro demain tu pourrais m'aider mais épargne moi ton charabia technique._

-_Non,Stella!Moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire._

-_Tecna,pour une fois que je te demande un service tu pourrais te montrer gentille!_

-_C'est ce que tu me dis chaque jour et moi je commence à en avoir marre!_

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?_dirent Bloom,Flora,Musa et Layla en entrant à leur tour.

-_C'est Tecna!_cria Stella _elle ne veut pas m'aider à revoir pour demain._

-_C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit_ demanda Musa à sa colocataire.

-_Tu pourrais l'aider quand même .C'est bien d'être serviable ._dit Flora

Toute les Winx regardèrent comme si elle avait commis le pire crime de la dimension magique .Tecna céda et demanda à Stella de s'asseoir le temps qu'elle lui fasse un résumé .La fée de la lune et du soleil était contente que la fée de la technologie lui fasse ses résumés. Ça faisait remonter ses côtes et elle avait plus de temps à elle .Le regard de la princesse de Solaria fut attire par un boîte en bois sur laquelle il était graver quelque chose d'incompréhensible elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique collier.  
>"<em>Quel beau collier et dire que je n'ai aucun bijou à mettre avec l'ensemble que je veux montrer à Brandon mais c'est celui de Tecna,je ne peux pas le prendre...<em>"

Soudainement Stella entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête  
>"<em>Non vas-y prend le .Il n'a aucune importance pour elle!<em>

"_Et puis elle ne porte jamais de collier .Elle ne se rendra pas compte qu'il aura disparu_" pense t-elle en prenant  
>la précieuse boîte.<p>

-_Tiens ça devrait d'aider. _dit Tecna en tendant une feuille à Stella

Le soir:

"_Mais où est t-il passer je l'avais pourtant poser ici ._Pensa Tecna en fouillant dans ses affaires

-_Tecna arrête de faire autant de bruit!J'ai sommeil moi .Silence !_

_-Désolée Musa,j'arrête tout de suite._

Tecna alla s'allonger...Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite fille aux cheveux magenta en robe de chambre était allonger dans la neige,elle saignait .Doucement,elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle .Personne à part un petit corps sans vie à côté d'elle...<strong>

**-**_**Thomas !Réveille-toi petit frère. Maman,papa,Elsa,Olivier et les autres où êtes vous ?Si vous plaît me laisser pas tout seule. J'ai peur...**_

**À ces mots, la neige fit place aux ténèbres. La petite fille se releva , ses blessures avaient disparus.**

_**-Alors ma petite,on croyait m'échapper?Prépare-toi à m'affronter sale gamine !**_

_**-Non,laissez moi tranquille !**_

_-Nooooooonnnnnnn!_

_-Tecna!Ça va?Ça fait plusieurs minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller...Tu as fait un cauchemar ?_

_-Oui,enfin...non .Je sais plus._ Balbutie Tecna.

-_Vu la façon dont tu t'agitais c'était un cauchemar et crois moi je m'y connais .Rendors toi maintenant. Y ne peux rien t'arriver._ Dit Musa en allant se coucher.

Tecna fixa le plafond pendant un long moment. Quand elle faisait des cauchemars,elle avait toujours son collier avec elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça la calmais. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve ! Et cette pensée lui tourna dans la tête jusqu'au matin.

**Le lendemain:**

Tecna avait rendez-vous avec l'infirmière de l'école pour un contrôle de routine .Elle était très déçu par la perte de son collier mais aussi pas ce que Clara l'avait encore humilier.Ça devenait habituel maintenant.

Stella était un plein contrôle mais elle n'arrivait pas à ce concentre: ce collier l'hypnotisait,il était si beau et puis elle n'était passer inaperçue ce matin ce qu'il ne lui déplaisait. Au départ,elle comptait rendre le collier mais elle avait changer d'avis.

* * *

><p>-<em>Tu es un peu faible mais sinon tout va bien Tecna .Demain il y a une course d'orientation individuelle si tu veux y participer je demanderais à tes professeurs de te donner le chemin le plus court.<em> dit Ophélie

Tecna sortit de l'infirmerie, le contrôle avait pris plus de temps que prévu .Elle alla dans la cour où les filles avaient rendez-vous avec les spécialistes .Timmy avait prévenu qu'il ne pouvait pas venir donc elle ne comptait pas s'attarder .Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit son collier autour du cou de Stella .Elle l'a pris à part et lui dit:

-_Stella,c'est mon collier rends le moi!C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour mon aide?_

-_Ton aide ne m'a servi à rien,j'ai rater mon contrôle parce que tes explications étaient trop complique et là tu viens me traiter de voleuse?!Non mais je rêve pour qui tu te prends?_Cria t'elle

-_Mais...Stella_ murmura Tecna

-_Tais toi,tu es minable Tecna_

Tecna partit en pleurant et s'enferma dans sa chambre et espérant que Eva trouvera les bons mots pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

><p>...:Elle m'a l'air à point maître<br>?:Tu as raison,nous occuperons d'elle dés demain avant qu'elle ne puisse voir cette Eva


	3. Une disparition bien mystérieuse

**Eeh je publiais cette fiction sur Winx Forum France 3 mais suite à des problèmes de diffusion j'ai décidé de poster ici sacher que c'est ma première fiction et que ce n'est pas encore niveau de pro. Bonne lecture:-)**

_-Chères élèves,la course va bientôt commencer. Veuillez vous rendre auprès du professeur qui vous a été indiquer pour recevoir votre première énigme. _Annonça la directrice Faragonda dans les hauts-parleurs installer à cette occasion.

Tecna regardait Griselda qui essayaient de faire régner un peu de discipline parmit les jeunes fées surexciter. La course d'orientation était l'un des événements les plus importants de l'école. C'est l'un des rares examens durant lequel il était interdis d'utiliser ma magie.

_« Une bonne fée doit savoir se débrouiller si un jour ou l'autre elle se retrouve privée de ses pouvoirs » _tel étaient les mots de Faragonda.

Après la course,les fées iraient à Fontaine-Rouge voir les combats auxquels participaient tout les spécialistes puis aurait lieu le traditionnel bal. Tecna détestait par dessus tout danser devant tout le monde!Elle ne se trouvait absolument pas gracieuse.

_« Heureusement que Timmy est comme moi »_

La pensée de son petit ami la fit sourire. Elle avait hâte de le voir. Elle savait bien que Timmy n'aimait pas vraiment se battre surtout devant un public. Il était bien mieux devant un ordinateur.

Les parents,bien sûr, assistaient à l'événement tel que ceux de Bloom,de Stella,...Malheureusement,ses parents ne seraient pas présent. Sa mère est médecin dans un grand hôpital et aujourd'hui elle était dans les quartiers pauvres de Zénith pour y prodiguer des soins. Son père,quand à lui,était chercheur et inventeur à ses heures,était sous contrat avec le gouvernement de Zénith et ne pouvait s'absenter pour la journée. Depuis que la maladie de Tecna c'était déclarer celui-ci faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires et pour compenser l'absence de son mari,sa mère ne cessais de s'investir dans les actions humanitaires. L'heureuse famille qu'ils formaient avant ne s'adressaient désormais à peine la parole.

Tecna lu sa première énigme :

**« Au milieu de petits êtres j'ai l'impression d'être un géant. Grâce à moi,aucune portes n'est fermer à jamais. Rends toi à mon pied. On te remettra une autre énigme »**

**« **_L'arbre des portails,c'est évident. Il se trouve près du village des minis-fées. Dans cet arbre se trouve toutes les clés de la dimension magique. Les profs devraient se renouveler un peu,c'est trop facile ! »_Pensa t-elle.

_-Tecna?Tecna Logiqua?Où est Tecna Logiqua?_Cria une enseignante.

-_Je suis là._

_-Aaaaah enfin. Dépêche toi. Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche. C'est à ton tour de partir. Tu as bien lu ton indice?  
><em>

_-Oui,oui,..._Dit t-elle en partant.

-_Dans cinq minutes,je donne le départ à la suivante. Ne te fais pas dépasser, déjà que tu as le parcours le plus court._

_-D'accord..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Plus tard :<span>_

La fée de la technologie marchait sans conviction vers l'arbre des portails. Elle pensait à Stella et aux filles. Depuis qu'elle avait réclamer son collier à la fée du soleil et de la lune tout allait de mal en pis. Celle-ci était aller raconter qu'elle devenait insupportable et qu'elle l'accusait à tord. Par la suite,Flora était venue la voir et Tecna s'était mise à lui crier dessus . Pauvre Flora...Elle cherchait juste à arranger les choses. Quand elle a voulu s'excuser,le reste du Winx club la rejeter sans qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

La fée aux cheveux magenta en avait assez. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'embêter tout le monde,de n'être qu'un fardeau...Soudainement,elle quitta le sentier. Elle avait vu quelque chose au loin et tenait à savoir ce que c'était. Elle marcha et puis...Et puis ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le soir venu :<strong>

« M_ais où est ce qu'elle est ? »_Se demandait Timmy.

Il était inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Tecna de la journée et les filles n'en savaient pas plus que lui. La fête battait son plein et le spécialiste roux plonger dans ses pensées étaient en compagnie des Winx et de leurs petits copains. La journée avait été rude pour tout le monde et chacun avait envie de se détendre. Une fille entra dans la salle de bal,elle avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs, les yeux de la même couleur et était habiller principalement de vert. L'inconnue parcourait la salle des yeux avant d'arrêter son regard sur Timmy. Elle s'approcha :

-_Eh salut,tu dois être Timmy._Dit-elle

-_Oui mais comment me connaissez-vous ?_

_-Ah oui. Excuse moi. Je suis Éva,une amie d'enfance de Tecna. Elle m'a tellement parler de toi que j'étais sûre de te reconnaître du premier coup._

_-Ah euh,enchantée Éva._

_-Tu ne saurais pas où est Tecna?Je l'avais prévenue que je venais aujourd'hui mais impossible de la trouver !_

_-Ben,je n'en ai aucune idée. Moi aussi je la cherche._

_-Elle doit faire la tête._Dit Musa

-_Comment ça ?_Répondit Éva intriguer.

-_Hier,miss technologie m'a traiter de voleuse et à crier sur Flora sans aucune raison. Il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez elle._ Répliqua Stella.

_-Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle te traite de voleuse. Tu porte son collier et je sais très bien qu'elle ne le prêterais à personne. Et je t'interdis de parler de Tecna comme ça c'est une fille géniale. _Cria Éva.

Soudainement des sirènes de police retentierent dans la nuit,coupant court à la conversation. La musique s'interrompu et les élèves inquiets sortirent voir ce qui passe.

Dehors,Faragonda allait à la rencontre des policiers. Un couple_ s_ortit d'une des voitures.

Éva reconnut les parents de son amie et courut vers eux.

-_Que faites-vous ici?Vous n'êtes pas sur Zénith ?_

_-Éva!Que fait-tu là?_S'exclamèrent t-ils.

-_Répondez d'abord à ma question!_S'impatienta t-elle.

- _Eva ... Tecna a disparue._

_-Quoi !_

* * *

><p><em>...:Tout c'est passer comme prévu maître.<em>

_?:Parfait !_

**Eeeh voilà la fin du chapitre 3.N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer.À bientôt:-)**


	4. Une équipe de pro

**Chapitre 4 rééditer. Les policiers qui enquêtent sur la disparition de Tecna sont les personnages de "The mentalist".Désoler pour ceux que cela déçoit mais ça a eux son petit succès sur le forum. **

**Note:je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur les Winx et the mentalist**

* * *

><p>Jane marchait en profitant de l'air frais qui régnait en cette nuit de d'automne .Il travaillait pour la police depuis plusieurs années déjà,sûrement pour oublier la culpabilité qui le ronge depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille .Ils les avaient tuer,enfin indirectement... Mais,s'il il n'avait pas provoquer John le rouge à la télé ce soir là rien ne serait arriver.<p>

« _Bon,allons rejoindre Lisbonne .Elle a sûrement besoin de moi. »__Pensa t-il en se dirigeant vers le château d'Alféa._

En arrivant à l'école des fées,Patrick vit tout les étudiant inquiets qui se pressaient autour d'une grande femme maigre aux cheveux bruns qui essayait de les empêcher de passer.

_-Non,non et non!_Hurla t-elle._Tant que la police est là personne ne passent!Retournez dans la salle de bal et restez y !_

-_Bonjour,je m'appelle Patrick Jane et je suis de la police. Puis-je passer...Euh quel est votre nom ?_Dit le consultant en montrant son badge.

-_Euh,je m'appelle Griselda et je suis la surveillante générale de l'école. Bien sûr que vous pouvez passer monsieur Jane._

_-Merci beaucoup Griselda et laissez les élèves dehors j'aurais besoin d'eux tout à l'heure._Dit il en partant.

-_Bonjour Lisbonne, qu'est ce qu'on a ?_

_-Pas de meurtre aujourd'hui._Répondit la dénommer Lisbonne._Nous enquêtons sur la disparitiond'une des étudiantes._

_-Depuis quand enquêtons sur les disparitions ?_

_-Depuis que le père de la disparue est sous contrat pour le gouvernement de Zénith et qu'il refuse de reprendre son travail tant que l'on n'a pas retrouver sa fille._

_-Aaaaaah,ça change tout._Dit il en observant les élèves un par un.

Entre temps une grande femme rousse s'approcha de Lisbonne.

-_J'ai les infos sur la disparue se nomme Tecna Logiqua,elle a 19 ans._

_-Vous n'auriez pas une photo Van Pelt ?_

Celle-ci tandis une photo prise en début d'année l'examina,la Tecna en question a les cheveux magenta et des yeux turquoise,elle semble mal à l'aise et lui fait penser à un oiseau en cage qui attend qu'on lui ouvre la porte pour s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

-_Elle a une drôle de couleur de cheveux...C'est une coloration?_Demanda Lisbonne

-_Non c'est naturel.C'est bizzare non?Ah oui, j'ai appris qu'elle souffre d'une maladie assez rare et dure à soigner,si elle ne prend pas ses médicaments à heures fixes son état de santé peut rapidement se dégrader.  
><em>

_-Donc mieux faut se dépêcher!_Dit Jane en se dirigeant vers les élèves et commença à en désigner un par un.

-_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait encore?_Cria Lisbonne.

-_J'en sais rien patron.Répondit Van Pelt._

Patrick revient avec une dizaine d'étudiants et d'étudiantes.

-_Donc,voici tout les amis proches de fille aux longs cheveux noirs semble être sa meilleure amie et le gars aux cheveux roux je serais prêt à parier que c'est son petit ami. La fille aux cheveux rouge par contre semble la détester._

_-Mais comment avez-vous deviner?_Demanda Musa.

-_C'est simple,vous avez les yeux rouges cela veut dire que vous avez beaucoup pleurer j'en ai déduis que vous étiez la plus proche de pour le petit copain,c'était le seul garçon aussi anxieux.  
><em>

_-Bon,Van Pelt?Aller cherchez Cho et Rigsby,ils sont dans le bureau de la directrice._Demanda Lisbonne.

-_Attends Grace,je viens avec toi._Dit Jane.

-_Et moi, comment avez vous devinez?_Cria Clara à Patrick qui s'eloignait.

-_Au vous c'est simple,vous étiez la seule qui souriait quand vous avez su que cela concernait Tecna._

Les deux policiers marchaient en silence dans les couloirs d 'Alféa. Au bout d'un moment la jeune femme rousse décida de rompre le silence.

-_Cette école est toute je trouve ça écoeurant !_

_-Tu es sûre d'être une fille?_Lui répondit son collègue en riant

-_Toute les filles n'aiment pas le rose Jane._Répliqua t-elle en entrant à la porte de la directrice d'Alféa.

Leurs deux collègues,Cho et Rigsby,étaient entrain de s'entrenir avec une vieillle femme aux cheveux gris et à la robe bleu marine.

-_Bien,nous vous remercions de votre collaboration.C'est sera tout. Conclua_ Cho

-_Eh les gars ont a besoin de vous pour interroger les amis de Tecna._

_-Bien Van Pelt,on arrive._Répondis Rigsby.

-_Moi je reste ici._Dit Jane._Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec la directrice_

_-Que me voulez vous monsieur?J'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues_

_-Est ce que Tecna est populaire ?_

_-Bien sûr que oui,elle fait partie des Winx._

_-Oui mais dans son groupe elle n'est pas la plus populaire?_Insista Jane._Qui est ce ?_

_-Bloom...Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela à voir avec ce qui se passe et..._

_-Madame,faites vous du favoritisme ?_

_-NON,mais,je ne vous permet pas!_Cria Faragonda en se levant.

-_Vous vous sentez triste et surtout vous avez refuser quelque chose à Tecna la veille de sa disparition. Vous pensez que tout est de votre faute. Parler moi;ça cela vous soulagera._

Farragonda se rassied,choqué. Comment avait il devinez ?

**Flasback.**

_«Toc, toc. »_

_-Oui entrez._

Tecna entra dans mon bureau et me salua à son habitude,elle fixait le sol.

-_Bonjour madame la directrice,je souhaiterais savoir si vous avez pris votre décision à propos de..._

_-Oui Tecna,j'ai pris ma décision et la réponse et c'est non._Dis ai je en l'interrompant.

Tecna fut fortement surprise et défia mon regard pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau.

-_Je,je ne comprends pas..._

Je me leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

-_Je comprend très bien pourquoi tu veux faire ça et jes sais que tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile mais c'est trop dangeureux. Je préfère que nous,c'est-à-dire moi et les professeurs,restons concentrer sur Bloom et le feu du dragon._

_-Bloom,encore Bloom!Pourquoi me faites vous ça madame?Comme si elle était le plus important !_

_-Et tu crois être plus importante ?_

A ce moment je regrettais ce que je venais de dire car je vis les yeux de mon élève se remplir de larmes et quitter,à toute vitesse,mon bureau.

**Fin du flashback.  
><strong>

Jane,attentif à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire,regarda la brave Faragonda fondre en larmes.

-_Calmez vous._Dit il._J'aurais encore deux questions à vous posez._

_-Allez y.r_épondit la directrice en essayant de retrouver sa dignité.

-_D'abord est ce que Tecna à pris beaucoup de médicaments avec elle ?_

_-Le minimum dont elle avait besoin pour la course,c'est-à-dire pas grand chose._

_-Deuxièmement,pourrais je avoir la feuille indiquant son parcours.S'il vous plaît ._

_-Bien sûr._

Quand jane arriva dans la cour il y avait beaucoup d'agitation...Un homme avec une barbe rousse et des cheveux roux,était entrain de crier sur ses collégues.

-_Que ce passe t il ici ?_

_-Ce qui se passe?_Répondit Lisbonne visiblement énerver._C'est que la princesse de Solaria c'est disputer de nombreuses fois avec la « victime » .Et puisque le réglement est le règlement je dois l'interroger au poste mais son père crie au scandale._

_-C'est une honte,ma petite fille n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. je me plaindrais..._

Tandis que le roi Radius était déballais mille et une menaces,Jane pris un magazine et commença à le feuilleter doucement sous les yeux du souverain.

-_Calmez vous majesté.Vous êtes détendu, très détendu. Nous allons amenez votre fille mais nous vous la ramènerons très vite.D'accord ?_

_-D'accord..._Répondit Radius qui semblait ailleurs.

_-À la bonne heure._Dit Jane en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule._Lisbonne?Van Pelt et moi restons ici. Nous allons faire le parcours de Tecna pour voir si on ne trouve pas quelque chose._

_-Ok Jane._

Plus tard,Van Pelt et Jane regardèrent les voitures de police s'éloigner avec à leur bord deux fées:Stella et Clara.

-_Tu as hypnotiser le roi Radius?Tu es vraiment gonfler !_

_-Et vous vous avez arrêter une princesse. On forme une bonne équipe,non ?_

_-Ouais,une équipe de pro._

Une jeune fille métis aux cheveux bruns et ses amis s'approchèrent des deux policiers.

-_Bonsoir,vu ce qu'il s'est passer avec nos deux amies est ce que nous pourrions venir avec vous sur le parcours de Tecna?_Demanda Layla

-_Bien sûr mais à une seule condition._

_-Laquelle?_demanda Flora.

-_Vous auriez du thé?Répondit Jane avec un grand sourire._

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**Voilà c'est fini je vais enfin poster le chapitre 5 direct car il est déjà écrit:-) Pour les avis n'hésitez pas**


	5. Gem?

**Lors de ce chapitre vous découvrirez de nombreuses chose sur Tecna en plus voici le retour des minis-fées. Bonne lecture:-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-<em>Dites les filles,surveiller Piff!Elle vole encore les yeux fermer .<em>Dit Lockette aux autres petites créatures ailées qui l'accompagnait.

_-On voudrait bien mais il faut dire qu'elle a raison de dormir .Tu nous as réveille en plein milieu de la nuit,ce n'est pas très polie Digit._Dit Tune

-_On s'en fiche de la politesse. Tecna devait passer par notre village et je on ne la pas vue!Je veux juste la retrouver._

_-Pourquoi tu reste bloquer sur Tecna ?Il me semble que tu n'es plus sa connexion parfaite...C'est Caramel la mini-fée de la force qui a pris ta place._Dit Chatta

Digit se sentit blesser par cette remarque,y a quelque mois de ça,on lui avait annoncer qu'elle n'était pas la connexion parfaite de Tecna!Il n'y avait qu'une chance infime que cela arrive et c'est tomber sur elle. Pourtant l'entende entre la mini-fée de la nanotechnologie et la fée e la technologie était de 100 %. Elles étaient comme des soeurs!Depuis ce jour,elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa fée préféré et ne comprenait pas en quoi Caramel était mieux qu'elle pour être connecter avec Tecna. Digit en était malade de jalousie.

Quand Digit avait appris que Tecna passerait par leur village lors de la course elle était folle d e joie et mourrait d'envie de lui parler. Tôt le matin, elle était aller s'installer au pied de l'arbre des portails et l'avait attendu,attendu mais elle n'était jamais arriver. Elle était aller chercher ses amies et les voilà qui volaient dehors à 4h du matin.

-_Il y a sûrement eu une erreur_ déclara Digit._Tecna est ma connexion parfaite je le sais !_

_-Digit,attention !_

Trop tard la mini-fée de la nanotechnologie emboutit deux intrus avant de tomber par terre.

_-Mais qu'est ce que...Qui est là ?_

_-Attend,j'ai pris une lanterne ,je t'éclaire _dit Lockette.

Les intrus ou plutôt les intruses fermèrent les yeux au contact de la lumière. Ils s'agissait de Livy et sa soeur Jolly.

-_ Qu'est ce que vous faites là,vous ?_S'énerva Digit.

-_Nous vous suivons mais je crois qu'on allé plus vite que vous et qu'on vous a dépassez._Déclara Livy.

-_Les cartes ont prédit beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur votre escapade nocturne._Se justifia Jolly.

-_Quelle genre de choses?_Demanda la mini-fée du bavardage._-Mais qu'est ce que...Qui est là ?_

-_Une grande aventure se prépare. Vous allez apprendre plein de chose sur Tecna mais j'ai tirer une carte assez inquiétante qui présage de mauvais instants._

_-Quoi!_Hurla Amore.

-_Ne l'écoute pas!La voyance n'existe pas!Il n'y a même pas 5 % de chance que ça se réalise!On se dépêche,on a perdu assez de temps._Cria Digit.

-_Mais on est fatiguer nous!_Protestèrent les autres.

Digit fit dos à ses amies. Elles étaient pathétiques à toujours râler. Elles ne pouvaient pas bousculer leurs petites habitudes. Elle était prête à de nouveau leur faire face lorsque elle aperçu une lumière au loin qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

« _Mais qu'est ce que... »_pensa Digit qui se saisit aussitôt de son petit ordinateur pour activer un programme.

« _Si c'est ce que je crois ça voudrait dire que Tecna n'est pas loin. »_

Un point rouge s'afficha sur l'écran de la mini-fée.

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe?_Lui demanda Tune.

-_J'ai eu une intuition et elle vient de se confirmer ,je sais où allez._

_-Où ça ?_

_-Les rochers là-bas à 800m du sentier que nous suivons._

_-Ok,on y plus vite on retrouvera Tecna au plus vite on ira se coucher._Dit Lockette en tirant Piff.

Elles volèrent jusqu'à l'endroit indiquer par Digit mais aucune trace de Tecna.

-_Je m'en doutais saurait été trop facile. Les gars il faut fouiller les grottes._Déclara la mini-fée de la nanotechnologie.

-_Pour trouver quoi?_Demanda Livy.

-_Un gsm et plus précisemment celui de Tecna._

* * *

><p><em>-On devrait y aller il est 5h du matin. On va faire ce parcours puis je vais retrouver mon lit.<em>

_-Oui,oui on y va Grace.  
><em>

_-Peut-on venir maintenant monssieur Jane?_Demanda Layla

_-Bien sûr après un aussi bon thé je ne plus d' excuse. Il faudra m'expliquer comment vous avez fait.C'est sûrement le meilleur thé que j'ai jamais bu !_

_-Merci..._Répondit Flora visiblement toucher par le compliment.

Toute la petite troupe venait à peine de franchir les portes d'Alféa qu'une petite boule foçca sur la tête de layla.

-Piff,mon petit trésor que fais tu ici ?

-Eeeh elle n'ai pas venu toute seule...D'ailleurs on a fait que la porter tout le long du chemin.

_-Chatta,,Tune,Lockette!_Crièrent chacune des fées en se dirigeant vers leur connexion parfaite.

Layla remarqua Digit,Amore,Livy et Jolly qui se tenaient à l'écart. Elle s'approcha d'elles.

-_Digit?Ça fait longtemps que l'ont ne t'a pas qu'est ce que tu tiens dans la main?_

_-C'est le gsm de Tecna,je l'ai trouver en venant ici._

_-Où ça?_Demanda Jane

-_Dans les grottes à 800m du sentier qui mène à notre village._La coupa Chatta_ Nous savons que Tecna a disparue car Digit l'a attendue toute la journée et elle nous a réveiller aux aurores pour la chercher.D'ailleurs ça me rappel..._

_-Stop Chatta!Tu parles trop._la réprimanda Flora.

-_Tu peux me le passer s'il te plaît?_Demanda Jane à Digit.

Celle ci le lui passa à contre coeur le téléphone lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Tecna et elle avait passer tellement de temps à le réparer,l'améliorer,...

-_Bon,on va l'examiner au poste la même occasion vous pourrez retrouver votre amie Stella._

_-Quoi?!Stella est au poste?Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait?_Hurla Amore

-_Ça va être long à expliquer..._Soupira Musa.

Les spécialistes et les Winx attendèrent patientement dans une des salles du poste de police de Magix.

-_Stella!_Cria Brandon en la voyant entrer dans la pièce suivit de Lisbonne et Jane._Ça va?Mais,tu as pleurer?_

_-Ça va et ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien._Dit elle en faisant un gros câlin à son petit copain.

_ -Votre attention s'il vous plaît_ demanda Lisbonne _Nous venons de consulter le gsm de votre amie et apparemment à 11h du soir elle aurait appeler une certaine Tia...Quelqu'un la connaît._

Suivit à cette déclaration un grand Winx se tournèrent vers Timmy qui secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

-_J'imagine que cela veut dire non _Déclara la policière _Bon les parents sont injoignables on va devoir Jane rendez moi ce gsm...Mais qu'est ce que vous faites encore ?_

_-Vous le voyez bien je téléphone.Ça sonne...Je mets le haut-parleur mais vous me laissez parler._

_-Bip,bip,bip,..._

_-Ça ne ne répond pas!_Soupira Bloom

_-Patience._Dit Jane.

_- Allô ? Gem pourquoi tu m'appelle à cette heure_ ? dit une voix endormie.

_- Bonsoir. Vous êtes Tia ? Je me nomme Patrick Jane et je suis consultant au DBI. J'enquête une affaire concernant Tecna. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi elle vous a appelée, qui vous êtes par rapport à elle et pourquoi vous l'appelez Gem. _

_- ... je suis la cousine de Ge... de Tecna. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? _

_- Oui, elle a disparue. Vous n'avez pas répondu aux autres questions. _

_-Hum… j'appelle Tecna « Gem » parce que c'est sont vrai nom. Tecna c'est juste le nom qu'elle a dans votre dimension. Enfin c'est trop compliqué à expliquer surtout qu'elle préfère pas que j'en parle. _

_- C'est bizarre ce que vous me racontez-là... _

_- Je sais mais c'est avant tout une histoire de famille. Gem m'a appelé pour se confier à moi, on ne se voit pas souvent. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans son école mais on a été coupées. J'ai essayer de la rappeler mais elle n'a pas répondu. _

_- Pensez-vous pouvoir venir au poste Magix pour nous expliquer tout cela dans les détails? _

_- … vous n'avez pas compris que je vis pas dans la Dimension Magique. Si vous voulez que je vienne ça risque d'être compliqué. Il me faut autorisation et voilà ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté! Je suis désolée mais je dois raccrocher. Il est 5h du matin et je me lève assez tôt. Je vous rappellerez si vous voulez. _

- Ben… là, une fille qui a de la famille dans l'autre univers ça promet ! murmura Lisbonne tandis que les autres semblaient totalement dépassés.

**Quel cet "autre univers"?Où est Tecna?Qu'est ce qu'elle cache?**

**Je suis incorrigible car je ne sais pas si vous savez qui est Tia...C'est un personnage de galactik football.J'adore mélanger plusieurs séries. Je tiens à le préciser Tia restera un personnage secondaires. Pour les avis vous savez :-) Bizz le chapitre 6 prendra plus de temps à être poster:-)**


	6. Légende et secrets

**Voici donc le chapitre 6 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

-_Madame Faragonda,qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'autre univers?Pourquoi ne nous a t-on jamais parler?_Cria Bloom.

-_C'est vrai_ renchérit Hélia en se tournant vers Saladin._ Pourquoi nous avoir cacher tout ça ?_

Le reste du Winx club ainsi que les spécialistes se trouvaient dans le bureau de la directrice. Ils semblaient tous sur les nerfs suite aux propos tenu par l'agent Lisbonne la veille. Seul Timmy se taisait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa petite amie lui ai cacher l'existence de certains membres des sa famille et encore d'un univers tout entier. Et il sentait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surpises . Les minis-fées étaient rentrer dans leur villages pour recevoir des explications de leur côté.

-_Calmez-vous. Je vous en prie,un peu de silence. _Dit la directrice.

_-Nous calmez ?Comment voulez-vous que l'on se calme alors qu'on nous a cacher un univers tout entier?C'est un peu fort ! _Cria Stella

-_Parce que si vous ne vous calmez pas nous ne pourrons rien vous expliquez Saladin et moi !_

Le silence se fît quasi immédiatement dans la petite troupe. La directrice profita,pendant quelques secondes,de ce silence. Enfin,un peu de calme. Saladin la ramena à la réalité. Il était tant de s'expliquer.

-_Hum,hum. Bien. Suivez-nous à la salle du simulateur. _Se reprit-elle.

Sur le chemin,personne ne parlait. Tout le monde réfléchissait. Combien de personnes ignoraient l'existence de cet univers? Pourquoi tant de mystères? Arriver dans la salle du simulateur,Saladin et Faragonda se concerterent un dernière fois du regard avant de s'adresser à leurs élèves. Ce qu'il s'apprêtaient à leur révéler étaient très grave et dur à avaler pour des gens de leur âge.

-_Entrez dans le simulateur. Nous allons projeter des images qui vous aideront à mieux comprendre ce que nous ne apprêtons à vous révélez._

La petite troupe hésita un court instant. Pouvait-on leur faire encore confiance ? Ils leurs avaient mentit. Ils pouvaient bien recommencer...Mais ils entrèrent. La curiosité l'emporta sur la méfiance. Saladin prit la parole et une image apparue. Elle représentait l'univers tel qu'il l'était avant.

« **L'histoire que nous apprêtons à vous expliquez remonte à très longtemps. Dimension magique et la galaxie (que vous appelez autre univers) était réunis pour n'en former qu'un seul...La vie y était paisible mais pas pour longtemps. Une grande guerre éclata et fit des milliers de morts. »**

À ces mots,l'image paisible disparut et une énorme explosion prit sa place. Elle était si réelle que les

cinq fées et spécialistes durent se boucher les oreilles.

**« À cette époque existait un grand conseil qui réunissaient les hommes et femmes les plus sages de la galaxie. Ils pensaient que la magie étaient à l'origine de la guerre ,car celle ci n'était absolument pas maîtriser à l'époque. Malheureusement,ils n'arrivaient pas à ce mettre d'accord. Une partie du conseil était d'avis que si la magie était enseigner cela réglerait le problème contrairement à l'autre partie qui pensait qui fallait restreindre son utilisation. Après mainte et mainte discussions,ils décidèrent de séparer l'univers en deux;d'un côté la galaxie qui restreindra l'utilisation de la magie au sport et de l'autre la dimension magique où les gens du peuple apprendront à la maîtriser...Mais,pour éviter que de nouvelles guerres éclatent,le conseil mis un peuple à la tête de chacun. Le peuple de la paix. Dans la galaxie,ils vivent sur la Lune d'Obia et chez nous ils vivaient sur Esmeralda. »**

-_Comment ça « ils vivaient »?_Demanda Musa.

Cette fois ci se fût Faragonda qui pris la parole :

**« Les habitants de la Lune d'Obia ne purent empêcher la guerre des fluides. Ils jugaient qu'ils n'étaient pas apte à accomplir cette tâche et convia cette charge au cercle des fluides...Tandis que le peuple d'Esmeralda n'existe plus depuis bientôt douze ans...Un sorcier malveillant réussit à convaincre plusieurs peuples que le peuple de la paix fallait mieux mort que vivant. Il y eu des survivants mais ils préfèrent ce cacher aujourd'hui,se fondre dans la foule... »**

**-**_Mais c'est horrible!Quelles planètes ont pu croire à de tels mensonges?_Dit Flora.

« **Plusieurs planètes ont participer,certes...Souhaitez-vous vraiment le savoir ? »**

_-Oui,assez de mensonges!_Crièrent-ils

**« Bon d'accord...Les peuples impliquer étaient... »**

Le silence régnait dans le simulateur. Tous avaient peur d'entendre le nom de leurs planètes d'origines.

**« Celui d'Eraklione... »**

Sky tomba à genoux et Brandon tira la tête.

**«cellules Solaria ...»**

Stella baissa la tête.

**« Celui de Magix... »**

_Timmy fît pareil._

**« Celui d'Andros... »**

Layla laissa échappa un sanglot.

**«Les cellules Luster ...» **

Riven ne dit rien mais Musa vit qu'il avait honte

« **La liste est encore longue. Souhaitez-vous que je vous dise plutôt quelles sont les planètes qu'ils n'y ont pas participer. »**

_-Oui ce serait mieux...Enfin,je crois. _Murmura Flora

« **Alors,Mélodie,Lynphéa,Domino,Astour et Liane. »**

Les Winx et les spécialistes sortirent assez chambouler. Quels histoires !

-_Nous allons appeler vos parents. Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose._

_-Attendez!Madame Faragonda, nous avions tous 7-8 ans lors de cet événement. Nous devrions nous en souvenir. Non ?_

_-Après l'acte,les peuples concerner se rendirent compte de leurs erreurs mais ils étaient trop tard. Pour ne pas que leur honte persistent à travers plusieurs génération ils effacèrent la mémoires des enfants,adolescent et jeunes adultes de chaque planètes._

**Plus tard :**

Nos jeunes héros attendaient leurs parents toujours sous le choc de ses révélations. Soudain Timmy prit la parole.

-_Ça n'a pas de sens!Tecna connaissait l'existence de cette galaxie...Comment cela ce faisait ?_

Avant que l'un d'eux puissent faire une proposition,une voix se fît entendre à l'autre bout de la salle.

-_Parce que Tecna est originaire d'Esmeralda..._

C'était Éva qui venait d'entrer. À ces mots,elle sorti un collier de sa poche identique à celui de leur amie. Celui ci brillait d'un vert profond.

-_...Tout comme moi._

**_Oui j'ai inventer des noms de planètes au pif. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?Un peu compliquer?Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé.Je serais ravie de ré si vous voulez me proposer une idée pour une scène romantique ou autre chose n'hésitez pas!Je suis tout ouï laissez vos avis._**


	7. Où es tu Tecna?

**Bonsoir à tous vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'est devenue Tecna. Je vous sent impatients alors dépêchez vous de lire:-) Il y a un passage avec une chanson de Ellie goulding "burn" repris par "One voice children choir's" Bonne lecture**

Tecna marchait dans un lieu-froid et sombre...Cet endroit ne lui rappelait absolument rien...Où était elle ?

-_Timmy?Musa?Maman?Papa?Éva?Iris?Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?Je vous en prie...Répondez-moi..._

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Sa voix ne faisait que résonner dans ce silence glaciale.

-_Timmy?Timmy?Réponds-moi,s'il te plaît._ Répéta t-elle.

Elle savait pourtant bien que son petit ami ne surgirait pas de nulle part mais elle avait tellement besoin de réconfort...Ce silence l'angoissait. Elle se sentait oppresser par ces ténèbres semblables à ceux de son cauchemar. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne put se retenir et éclata en sanglots. Elle se sentait si seule.

-_Gem,Gem...Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas._ Dit une voix qui semblait ne sortir de nulle part.

-_Quoi?Mais qui êtes-vous?Où êtes-vous ?_ Répondit t-elle en regardant partout.

-_Depuis quand me vouvoies tu ?Nous nous connaissons que trop bien !_

_-Je suis désolée. _Répondit Tecna d'une voix chagrinée. _Votre...Euh ta voix me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus._

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas le plus important. S'il te plaît,cesse de pleurer. Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris !_

Tecna sécha du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes. Pourquoi cette voix lui inspirait tant confiance ?

-_C'est mieux. Tu te mets dans des états des fois !_ Dit la voix en riant.

Tecna se mis à rire aussi. Cela faisait tellement de bien.

-_Je suis si heureuse de t'entendre rire...Allons droit au but. Tu comptes vraiment mourir maintenant ?_

_-Quoi ?! Je suis entrain de mourir ?_

_-Pas exactement..Tu es juste inconsciente pour le moment. Mais,tu es malade ! Tu dois te réveiller maintenant et prendre tes médicaments !_

_-Je ne demanderais pas mieux mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire...J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis un bon moment !_

_-Alors ça,je ne te le fais pas dire!Heureusement je suis là pour t'aider...D'ailleurs,je le fait déjà !_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Regarde autour de toi Gem !_

Tecna se rendit compte que les ténèbres faisaient maintenant place à une éblouissante lumière blanche. Tecna avait l'impression de flotter.

_-Gem?_Dit la voix qui se faisait de plus en plus lointaine.

-_Oui ?_

_-Surtout continue de sourire._

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour notre fée. Elle avait entendu cette phrase tellement de fois de la bouche d'une seule personne que le doute ne pouvait plus être possible.

-_Attends. Je me souviens. Tu es..._

Mais,il était trop tard...Tecna ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait faible et arrivait à peine à bouger. A première vue,elle était dans une grotte mais elle ne ressemblait pas à celle dans laquelle elle était entrer toute à l'heure...D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ?Tecna sonda le sol Impossible de mettre la main sur son gsm ! Par contre,elle trouva son petit sac avec ses médicaments. Elle se fît une piqûre,prit différentes pilules et resta allonger.

« _Y a plus qu'a attendre que cela fasse effet. »_Pensa t-elle.

**Du côté des Winx et des spécialistes.**

_-Alors,comme ça,Tecna est une enfant d'Esmeralda?_Demanda Flora

Les Winx,les spécialistes et les minis-fées ainsi qu'Éva se trouvaient dans l'un vaisseau de Fontaine-rouge. Ils étaient partis à la recherche de Tecna directement après les explications de leurs deux directeurs. Puisque les recherches sur Magix n'avaient rien donner,ils avaient décider de se rentre sur chaque planète de la dimension magique pour essayer de la trouver.

-_Oui,nous avons grandit ensemble. Lorsque notre planète a été détruite nous nous sommes promis de toujours rester ensemble._ Répondit Éva

-_Vous avez pourtant été séparer,non ?_Demanda Musa.

_-Oui,malheureusement...Tecna a été adopter. Tandis que moi je suis passer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil._

_-Attends,'ai pas suivi. Tecna a été adopter ?_ Coupa Stella.

-_Tu n'a absolument rien suivi !Bon je résume;Tecna et moi avions 8 ans lorsque notre planète fut détruite. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de survivants et que des enfants. Des secours venant d'Astour nous ont amener sur leur planète pour nous soigner. C'est là que Tecna et moi nous nous sommes rencontrer. Puisque aucun de nous ne se souvenait de son nom ont s'en aient chacun donner un nouveau. Ainsi,je suis devenue Éva et Tecna..._

_-Est devenue Tecna..._Coupa Sky.

-_Non,il y a d'abord eu des variantes. À cet époque,madame Logiqua qui est médecin,travaillait dans cet hôpital. Elle a,littéralement,craquer sur Tecna. C'était vraiment la petite fille dont elle rêvait car elle était,et est toujours,stérile._

_-Et donc elle l'a adopter. _Déclara Layla. _Même si l'histoire commence mal elle se finit plutôt bien._

_-Mais arrêter de m'interrompre,c'est énervant. Tecna n'a pas été adopter tout de suite. C'est une histoire compliquer et je ne préfère pas en parler. C'est trop douloureux._

_-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas._ Dit Timmy. _Comment se fait-il que Tecna ait été appeler « Gem » par sa cousine. D'ailleurs,c'est sa cousine biologique ?_

_-Oooooh là,Tecna a eu beaucoup de chance. Vers l'âge de 10 ans ont a retrouver de la famille du côté de sa mère biologique,c'est grâce à ça qu'elle sait son vrai prénom. Malheureusement,elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus._

_-Mais alors pourquoi elle n'est pas allez vivre chez sa famille biologique?_Demanda Bloom.

_-C'est la loi qui stipule clairement que si l'on née dans la dimension magique on est obliger d'y vivre comme dans la galaxie. La seule chose qu'a pu faire sa famille c'est veiller à ce qu'elle se fasse adopter par des bonnes personnes. À l'époque,beaucoup de couples l'a voulaient. Il faut dire qu'elle était très mignonne et qu'elle avait un très belle voix. Tenez,j'ai une vidéo d'une émission dans laquelle notre orphelinat était passer. C'était un concours de talents et Tecna faisait partie des choristes._

À ces mots,Éva sortit son téléphone et projeta une vidéo

(Voir v = q-Wdmdfrxzs?)

**Soliste: Nous, nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter combat rien **

**Tecna et soliste: Parce que nous avons le feu, et nous brûlons un enfer d'une chose **

**Soliste: Ouh, ouh, ouh, Ils**

**Choeurs: Ils ont**

**Soliste: ils vont nous voir depuis l'espace**

**Choeurs:Outer space**

**Tecna: Light It Up**

**Tecna ET choeurs: comme nous sommes les étoiles de la race humaine**

**Soliste:human race**

**Tecna: Quand les lumières se sont bas, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont entendu **

**Choeurs: oooooooooh**

**Tecna: Grève le match, jouer fort, donner de l'amour dans le monde **

**Choeurs: donner de l'amour dans le monde **

**Tous nous soulèverons nos mains, brillant à la  
>cause du ciel nous avons obtenu le feu, le feu, le feu, oui nous avons obtenu le feu feu feu<strong>

**Nous soulèverons nos mains, brillant à la  
>cause du ciel nous avons obtenu le feu, le feu, le feu, oui nous avons obtenu le feu feu feu<strong>

**Et on va le laisser brûler brûlure Burn  
>On va le laisser brûler brûlure Burn<br>Va laisser brûler brûlure Burn  
>On va le laisser brûler brûlure Burn<strong>

**Autre soliste: On peut allumer Up Up Up  
>Donc ils ne peuvent pas le mettre hors out out<strong>

**Tous: On peut allumer Up Up Up  
>Donc ils ne peuvent pas le mettre hors out out<strong>

**Tecna: Parce que nous avons le feu, le feu, le feu, oui nous avons obtenu le feu feu feu **

**-**_Eh ben qu'elle cachottière celle-là. Tu peux nous en dire plus?_Demanda Musa.

-_Non!J'en ai déjà trop dit. Quand on retrouvera Tecna elle me tuera sur place. Ç'est sûre_

_-Où allons Éva?_Demanda Digit.

-_Chez Iris,sur Zénith. Tecna lui confie beaucoup de choses. Peut-être lui a t-elle confier quelque chose._

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Chacun et chacune s'endormirent les uns après les autres. Mis à part Sky et Timmy. Le prince d'Eraklione pilotait la navette,il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette histoire. Il avait toujours été fier de sa planète mais plus aujourd'hui.

Quand à Timmy,il contemplait les étoiles en se demandant si sa bien-aimée pouvait les voir de là où elle était...

Tecna se sentait mieux mais fatiguer. En explorant les environs ,elle avait trouver du bois avec lequel elle avait fait un bon feu. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle était mais ça lui était,pour le moment,complètement égal. Il fallait juste qu'elle dorme. Mais,avant de fermer les yeux,elle regardales étoiles en se demandant si Timmy les apercevais de là où il était...

**Bon le chapitre devait être plus long mais je n'avais pas assez de temps:-( N'hésitez pas à me laissez un avis...je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de diffuser le prochain chapitre avant les examens. Sorry**


	8. Elsa,Andorus et Dylanos

**Salut tout le monde,désolée d'avoir été aussi longue. Mes examens ont pris beaucoup de mon temps et je n'ai pas pu beaucoup écrire. Voilà aussi la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. Dans celui-ci vous allez faire les connaissances des "méchants" et vous allez enfin savoir comment se nomme la voix qui parle sans cesse à Tecna^^ Bonne lecture!**

-_Gem ! Réveille-toi !_Dit une voix qui paraissait lointaine.

Tecna se retourna en gémissant mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quand nous étions petites c'était déjà pareil. Je te jure que si j'étais réelle je te sauterais dessus pour te réveiller !_

_-Oh,ça risque de faire mal. D'accord ,je me lève Elsa._

Tecna ouvrit les yeux . Elle était toujours dans cette grotte. Le soleil perçait un peu à travers les nuages. Le feu,qu'elle avait fait la veille,fumait encore un peu.

Rien n'avait changer. Pas même la voix qu'elle avait su identifier il y a quelque heures à peine.

-_Tu te souviens de moi alors? Enfin une bonne nouvelle. _Dit Elsa ironiquement.

-_Bien sûr,il me fallait juste le petit déclic... Tu viens de me dire « Si j'étais réelle. » tu es donc le fruit de mon imagination ? Ou un fantôme ?_

_-Je t'avoue que je ne le sais pas moi-même...Peut-être les deux,qui sais..._Répondit la voix d'un ton lasse.

_-Arrête Elsa,tu dis n'importe quoi._

Bizarrement,Tecna n'obtenu aucune réponse d'Elsa,comme si sa voix avait disparue comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. La fée de la technologie porta sa main à son front,elle avait de la fièvre.

« _Mince,je deviens folle c'est pas possible autrement »._

Elle se leva,pris son sac et sortit de la grotte. La panorama,qui se donnait à elle,était vraiment déprimant. Le sol était tout craqueler et l'herbe complètement dessécher.

_« Bon,autant aller voir plus loin »_ Pensa t-elle.

-_Tecna,transformation magie des Winx._

En guise de transformation elle n'eut droit qu'a quelques étincelles,rien de plus.

« _Bon résumons la situation;je suis au milieu de nul part,malade avec des médicaments qui ne permettront pas de tenir très longtemps,je me suis disputer avec mes meilleures amies et j'entends des voix. À part ça tout va bien. Quelle ironie »_

Sur ce,Tecna partit à la recherche de personnes susceptible de l'aider mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que plusieurs personnes l'observaient et depuis assez longtemps...

-_Maître Andorus ? Pourquoi nous ne l'on capturons pas maintenant ?_Dit un petit homme en regardant le fée s'éloigner.

-_Tais-toi donc Dylanos ! Tu veux nous faire repérer ?_

Tecna se retourna,jurant avoir entendu quelque chose. Résigner,elle finit par reprendre la route.

_-Imbécile ! _Dit Andorus en tapant Dylanos sur le crâne. _Tu veux vraiment tout faire rater !_

_-Aïe !Loin de moi cette idée mon maître._

_-Alors,tais-toi et soit patient. Tu comprendras tout en temps voulu. Si tu ouvres encore la bouche je te transforme en petit bois et je t'utilise pour allumer le feu._

_-..._

* * *

><p><em>-Éva,quelle joie de te revoir !<em>

_-Merci Compte Tecnozio. Je suis contente de vous revoir également. Voici les Winx,les spécialistes et les minis-fées. Nous venons voir Iris._

Le compte en question était de taille normale. Il avait les cheveux bruns-roux et avait une allure assez distingué.

-_Hum. Me voilà assez bien embarrassé. _Répondit-il. _Malheureusement ma fille et chez sa mère,nous sommes divorcés. Elle ne rentrera que demain._

Devant la mine défaite des jeunes gens,le compte leur fît une proposition.

-_Et si vous restiez ici ? Je vais appeler ma femme pour savoir si Iris ne peux pas rentrer un peu plus tôt._

_-Nous vous en serions fort reconnaissant. _Répondit Bloom.

* * *

><p>-<em>Où tu marches comme ça ?<em>

_-Contente de t'attendre à nouveau Elsa._

_-Oh,c'est bon. Je ne t'ai quitter que deux minutes._

_-Non,toute la journée ma chère._

Le soir tombais. La fée de la technologie n'avait croiser personne pendant son excursion ce qui étais assez désespérant.

-_Ah bon,je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte,excuse-moi._

_-Tu es toute pardonner. _Répondit Tecna d'un ton inquiet .

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-J'ai marcher toute la journée sans trouver personne mais j'ai la désagréable impression d'être observer._

_-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te retourner je crois que..._

La voix d'Elsa s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. Tecna pivota rapidement. Elle aperçu deux hommes. L'un était petit,courber et complètement chauve. L'autre avait les cheveux noirs. Il était grand,il était habiller d'une longue tunique/robe bleu et possédais un long bâton de bois dans lequel était sculpter des serpents. Celui se finissais par un rubis brillant rouge sang.

À cette vue,Tecna se mit à courir car le grand dégageaient une énergie magique négative très puissante.

-_Idiot,triple buse,bon à rien ! Il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer._

_-Mais je n'ai rien fait maître Andorus et,au lieu de vous énervez contre moi, vous feriez mieux de l'attraper._

Andorus leva son bâton :

-_Puissance des ténèbres et forces obscures ramenez moi cette fée._

À ce moment précis,un cercle noir se forma autour de Tecna. Si noir,qu'elle n'y voyait plus rien. Elle se santait de plus en plus faible. Ce sort lui aspirait toute son énergie. Et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques elle tomba,inconsciente à terre.

-_Vous n'avez pas perdu la main maître. _Dit Dalynos

-_Idiot complètement inutile. _Cria Andorus en lançant un sort de lévitation sur le corps inanimé de la jeune fille. _À cause de toi je ne serais jamais prêt à temps._

_-Prêt pour quoi._

_-Tu le sauras bientôt._

**Voilà le chapitre est fini. Je sais que l'histoire devient un peu compliquer mais bon... Je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les habits et les personnages ne m'en voulez pas. **

**^^J'adore l'idée d'un petit assistant soumis à son maître...Hihihi je sais je suis cruelle et surtout en vacances!Portez vous bien fidèles lecteurs!**


	9. Espoirs et révélations

**Salut tout le monde,voici le chapitre 9 que j'ai du taper rapidement car je pars en voyage (donc petite interruption dans mes histoires pas longtemps ne vous inquiétez pas). J'ai failli ne pas le poster mais j'ai repenser à TecZénith. Ça aurait été cruel de la faire attendre si longtemps^^**

-_Ça fait des heures qu'on attend ! J'en ai marre ! _Dit Musa en se levant du siège sur lequel elle était assise.

Timmy ne put que hocher la tête aux propos de la jeune fée de la musique. Ils étaient là depuis longtemps à attendre qu'Iris arrive mais toujours rien.

_-Tout va bien Timmy ? _Demanda Hélia en s'asseyant à côté du spécialiste aux cheveux roux.

-_Oui,pourquoi ?_

_-Oh rien. _Répliqua Riven. _On est sur Zénith ,le royaume de la technologie et ça ne te fait ni chaud_ _ni froid._

-_Ouais. Tecna doit vraiment te manquer pour que tu ne parle pas technique. _Dit la fée du soleil et de la lune.

Timmy se leva d'un coup

-_Qu'est ce que tu insinues Stella ? Tu crois qu'être réserver,timide et un peu intello m'empêche d'avoir des sentiments ?_

_-Non,non,c'est pas ça... _Balbutie elle visiblement déconcerter par la réaction du spécialiste.

-_Calme-toi voyons ! Elle ne voulait pas dire ça... _Commença Layla.

-_Nous sommes toutes inquiètes pour Tecna. _Termina Bloom.

-_Ah et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que nous sommes ses amies ! _Cria Musa.

-_Tu parle ! Des amies qui l'abandonnent dés qu'elles peuvent,oui ! Vous êtes pathétiques._

_-Alors là, nous ne te permettons pas ! _Dirent Brandon et Sky en se levant de leurs chaises.

-_...Timmy a raison. _Murmura Flora

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler,assez déconcerter par la réflexion de Flora. La douce fée de la nature qui n'avait prononcer aucun mot depuis le début du voyage semblait avoir retrouver sa voix. Hélia s'approcha de sa petite amie,pris ses mains dans les sienne et l'encouragea à continuer :

_-Tecna a toujours été un peu sur le côté. Depuis que Layla est arriver,Musa,tu passe beaucoup de temps avec elle et tu laisses Tecna sur le côté .Tu ne l'a peut-être remarquer mais ça l'attriste._

_Stella,tu lui fais toujours des remarques désagréables sur sa façon d'être. Tu dois savoir que tu ne peux pas la changer. Ça t'amuserait qu'on te demande du jour au lendemain d'être une personne complètement différente ? Bloom, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter un peu plus au lieu d'en faire qu'a ta tête. Je crois devrai changer de comportement envers Tecna. C'est n'est pas une machine sans sentiments,c'est un être vivant comme vous et moi._

Un long silence suivit le petit discours de la douce fée. Chatta finit par prendre la parole :

-_J'y crois pas. Ça fait combien de temps que tu gardes ça pour toi ?_

_-Pas trop longtemps...L'autre jour,j'ai vu Tecna pleurer à chaudes larmes dans sa chambre. Quand je suis venu la voir et qu'elle ma rejeter,j'ai bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je comptais vous en parler après la course mais..._

_-La conversation me semble bien agitée ici. _Dit une voix.

-_Iris ! _S'exclama Éva.

La dénommée Iris avait les cheveux bruns/blonds et les yeux turquoises. Elle portait,comme tout les habitants de Zénith,une tenue très futuriste.

-_Oui,c'est moi. Bonjour Éva. Oh,tu ne serais pas la mini-fée de Tecna ? _Dit elle en se tournant vers Digit.

-_Oui,enfin...Non,je ne le suis plus..._

_-Ah oui,Tecna m'en avait parler. D'ailleurs,elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait changer de mini-fée. Elle s'entendait mieux avec toi que celle qu'elle a maintenant._

Digit hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire. Qui sait,peut-être qu'on lui permettra de revoir sa fée un jour. Iris s'asseya sur le fauteuil de la salle des invités de la salle des invités et sortit de son sac un paquet de feuilles.

-_Qu'est ce que c'est ? _Demanda Lockette.

-_Je n'ai pas chômer sur le chemin du retour. J'ai réussi a obtenir tout les numéros des autres orphelins d'Esmeralda. Eh,oui je savais bien qu'Éva avait oublier de vous en parlez!Puisque Tecna s'entendait bien avec chaque personne,elle a pu aller chez n'importe qui. On va tous les appeler dés demain._

_-Pourquoi demain ? _Demanda Stella. _On peux commencer tout de suite._

Iris désigna l'horloge numérique ultra moderne accrocher au murs et dit :

-_Il est bientôt minuit. Vous pensez franchement que les gens sont prêts à être interroger au téléphone à cette heure ? Je ne pense pas alors tout le monde au lit._

Tecna ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et humide. Le seul bruit perceptible était le son de gouttes d'eau qui tombant les unes après les autres sur le sol. Où se trouvait t-elle ?

Les souvenirs de veille lui revenir comme un film dans sa tête,elle était en danger,il valait qu'elle s'enfuit ! Tecna tenta de se lever mais elle se rendit vite compte que des liens retenaient ses pieds et ses poings. Ils étaient si serrer que qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement.

« _Bon _pensa t-elle. _Il est temps que j'utilise mon autre type de magie »_

La fée ferma les yeux et se concentra de toute ses forces sur les liens qui la retenait. Dans sa tête,c'était comme si elle entrait dans le mécanisme mais,extérieurement,elle brillait d'une douce lumière turquoise. Quand Tecna entrevit clairement le mécanisme dans sa tête les liens se mirent à bouger

« _À droite,un demi-tour à gauche,trois quart de tour à droite,demi-tour à gauche,un tour complet et... »_

Un petit clic satisfaisant se fit entendre .La fée aux cheveux magenta ouvrit les yeux. Elle était libre.

« _Bon,j'ai pas perdu la main mais il faudrait que je m'exerce plus. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. »_

La jeune fille se leva. Il fallait qu'elle sorte au plus vite de cet endroit mais elle eut beau faire le tour de la pièce dans laquelle elle était,elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait pas de porte !

-_C'est embêtant,n'est ce pas ridicule petite fée ! _Dit une voix lugubre sortant de nulle part.

-_Montrez vous...Je n'ai pas peur de vous. _Cria t-elle en reculant.

-_Si!Tu as peur ! _Dit Andorus en sortant du mur en face de Tecna.

Surprise,elle recula pour ce cogner au mur derrière elle.

-_Qui êtes vous ? _Balbutie t'elle.

-_Je suis Andorus _Dit t-il. _Avant,je faisais parti d'une guilde de magiciens très puissant. Tu as du entendre parler de moi dans ton école. Je ne pas suivi le chemin du « bien » comme vous dites. Le jour de la destruction d'Esmeralda,je m'en suis rendu compte que je m'étais tromper de voie. Ce jour-là,je tentais de tuer le sorcier à l'origine de ce massacre mais il m'ouvrit les yeux et je devenu son apprenti. Malheureusement,pour détruire cette planète,ce sorcier passa un pacte;des pouvoirs extraordinaire lui furent donner. En échange,il devait tuer tout les habitants mais,il n'y arrivera pas. Les démons lui reprirent ses pouvoirs et sa vie._

Andorus s'agenouilla près de Tecna et joua avec quelques mèche de ses cheveux en murmurant :

-_Et toi,douce petite fée de la technologie tu vas m'aider à accomplir mes noirs desseins car tu possèdes un pouvoir très puissant en toi. Un pouvoir qui me permettra de venger ce sorcier et qui me permettra de prendre ma revanche sur ce monde ingrat qui ne m'a pas reconnu à ma juste valeur._

_-Je ne vous aiderais jamais !_Murmura Tecna entre ses dents. _Vous voulez que je tue tout ce qu'il reste de ma planète,de mes origines ? Ne comptez pas sur moi !_

_-Oh,tu n'y est pas du tout . _Dit-il en se relevant. _Le grand sorcier qu'est Raspoutine se chargera lui-même de tes amis d'Esmralda. Tandis que moi je lui donnerais juste un coup de main et tu m'y aideras. Volontairement en plus._

_-Alors ? _Demandèrent les Winx à Iris.

Celle ci secoua négativement la tête.

-_Désolée,encore une réponse négative._

_-C'est pas possible,on a passer la journée a appeler aux quatre coins de la dimension magique et personne ne la vue. À croire qu'elle c'est volatiliser !_

Le gsm de Musa sonna,c'était Galatéa la princesse de Mélodie.

-_Allo Galatéa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

L'hologramme de la princesse de Mélodie apparu celle ci répondit.

-_C'est Tecna..._

**Soory j'ai spider la fin mais je suis presser. Laissez vos coms. **


	10. Retrouvée!

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 10!Si il n'est pas sorti plus tôt c'est à cause de ma grosse flemme que j'ai bien cultiver pendant les vacances^^ Bouhbouh bouh demain c'est la rentrée...**

**Donc dans le dernier chapitre nous apprenions que Tecna possédait une magie différente de celle de la technologie,les intentions de notre méchant,...**

**Maintenant nous allons enfin savoir ce que Galatéa souhaitait dire à Musa à propos de Tecna mais le titre parle de lui-même donc bonne lecture.**

**Note: Je recherche quelqu'un qui pourrait me traduire cette fiction en anglais...Si vous voulez m'aider contactez moi par MP que se soit sur le forum ou fanfiction. Merci d'avance^^ **

**Maintenant place à l'histoire...**

_-Arrête de foncer comme ça Tim ! Je sais que tu es impatient de revoir Tecna mais on prendre plus de temps si on a un accident ! _Dit Sky.

-_Il a raison Timmy. Tu devrai mieux lui passer les commandes. _Continua Digit.

-_Vous avez raison. Il faut que je me détende. _Soupira le spécialiste aux cheveux roux.

Pendant ce temps Flora observait Musa. Cette dernière avait l'air préoccuper.

La fée de la nature s'installa à côté de la fée de la musique et lui demanda ce qui n'allais pas.

-_Tu ne trouva pas ça bizarre Flora ? Je veux dire la façon dont Tecna a été retrouvée..._

**Flashback :**

Au nom de son amie le sang de la jeune fée de la musique ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'est ce que Galatéa a bien pu découvrir ?

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On a découvert quelque chose ?_

_-Tu n'y es pas du tout Musa. _Répondit l'hologramme de Galatéa en souriant.

-_Tecna...On vient de la retrouver devant les portes d'Alféa !_

_-Quoi ! Où est ce qu'elle était ?_

_-On en a aucune idée,elle est inconsciente. Nous l'avons transporter à l'infirmerie._

**Fin du flashback :**

-Tecna disparaît pendant presque une semaine et on la retrouve inconsciente devant les portes d'Alféa.

Flora s'apprêta à lui répondre mais la fée d'Andros lui coupa la parole.

-_Tu es trop pessimiste Musa. Elle a sûrement fait une fugue et elle est arriver à Alféa a bout de forces. C'est aussi simple que ça._

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi,Layla mais je flaire un truc louche._

Leur conversation fût interrompue par Chatta qui était entrain de jouer les commandants de bords :

-_Madames,messieurs veillez attacher vos ceintures,nous allons atterrir devant la prestigieuse école des fées. La température extérieur extérieur est actuellement de 17°C. Nous espérons que vous avez appréciez le voyage. Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie._

Lockette se mit à rire :

-_Tu es incorrigible Chatta._

Quelques minutes plus tard, la navette de fontaine rouge se posa sur la campus. Les trois directeurs des trois écoles attendaient patiemment que les élèves débarquent.

Stella descendit la première mais,en voyant,le comité d'accueil jugea bon de faire demi-tour.

-_Mademoiselle Stella de Solaria,je vous ordonne de venir ici. Tout de suite ! _Cria Griselda.

La fée du soleil et de la lune fit la grimace en imaginant ce qui l'attendait. Quand à Bloom,elle ne pu que soupirer :

-_Oups...On va passer un sale quart d'heure !_

* * *

><p>Les Winx et les spécialistes se trouvaient dans le bureau de Faragonda. Il était sûr que leur fuite ne restera pas impunis. Comme l'avait dit Bloom,ils passaient bien un mauvais moment.<p>

-_Jeune gens. Ce que vous avez fait est très grave... _Commença Faragonda.

_-Vous avez sécher les cours,disparus sans laisser de traces sous notre nez et celui de la police..._ Continua Griselda.

-_... Et vous avez pris un véhicule de l'école ou plutôt devrais je dire « Voler ». _Termina Cocadorta.

-_La punition sera donc exemplaire. _Conclua Griffin.

La directrice d'Alféa se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Après un long silence,elle poursuivit :

-_En concertation avec madame Griffin,Saladin,Codatorta et mademoiselle Griselda j'ai décider de vous retirez vos pouvoirs magiques. Les spécialises,quand à eux,seront suspendus de toutes activités et consignés dans leur chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

_-Messieurs vous pouvez disposer. _Dit Salladin.

Les jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie.

Faragonda se rassit et s'adressa aux Winx.

-_Les filles,cette fois-ci je vous prive de vos pouvoirs mais je ce ne serais pas à moi de décider quand je pourrais vous les rendre. Toute votre énergie magiques sera conserver dans cette boîte. Celle-ci a été conçue par les anciens. Quand elle vous jugeras digne de vos pouvoirs elle vous les rendront._

La boîte en question était une simple boîte en bois mais de drôle de signes était graver dessus. Celle-ci rappela vaguement quelque chose à Stella.

_-Mais,pourquoi ? _Balbutie Flora.

-_Ces derniers temps,vous ne possédiez plus l'esprit d'équipe qui vous unissais avant. Vous deveniez égoïstes,vaniteuses et surtout vous rejetiez l'une des vôtres qui étaient en difficulté. Ce n'est pas digne d'une fée. Vous ne méritez pas vos pouvoirs...Du moins,pas pour le moment !_

Les filles se mirent à flotter dans l'air,elles étaient entourer d'un douce lumière verte. Peu à peu,leurs énergies magiques flottèrent vers la boîte et y entrèrent. Quand cela fut fini,Faragonda les posa doucement sur le sol.

Les jeunes fées étaient complètement épuisées par la perte de leurs pouvoirs. Elles rejoignirent leurs petits amis et connexions parfaites (qui attendaient dehors) et décidèrent de passer voir Tecna.

-_Faragonda,si vous nous avez tous réunis ce n'est pas dans le seul but de punir vos élèves. N'est ce pas ? Pouvez vous enfin nous expliquer ce que nous faisons ici ? _Demanda Griffin.

_-Je suis sûre que la disparition de Tecna n'est pas dû au hasard ou à une caprice d'adolescente._

_-Vous pensez que quelqu'un en est à l'origine. _Intervenu le directeur de Fontaine Rouge.

_-Je n'en suis pas sûre. _Soupira Faragonda.

La directrice de Tour nuages fixa attentivement son amie avant de répondre

-_Tecna est spéciale. Un mystère plane au-dessus d'elle. Tu ne souhaites pas nous en dire plus ?_

_-Non. Je veux juste que vos écoles se tiennent en alerte._

Griffin lança un sort de téléportation et,avant de disparaître ajouta :

-_Aucun problème. Je fais le nécessaire._

* * *

><p>Timmy était,enfin,assis à côté de sa petite ami. Celle-ci semblait être prise d'un sommeil agiter;elle se tournait et se retournait sans cesse sans arriver à se réveiller.<p>

-_Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? _Demanda Hélia à l'infirmière Ophélie.

Celle-ci leva les yeux de son ordinateur,le ferma,remonta ses lunettes et pris la parole :

-_Elle est dans le coma depuis qu'on l'a trouvée. Je pense que sa fièvre est dû au manque de médicaments... Je suis sincèrement désolée mais vous allez devoir partir. Le couvre-feu est dépasser depuis longtemps et je souhaiterais dormir un peu. _

À ses mots,elle poussa la petite troupe dehors en ajoutant

-_Revenez la voir demain._

* * *

><p>Barbatéa bailla devant les piles de livres qu'elle devait encore ranger. Cette histoire avec la jeune Tecna avait occuper la plupart de son temps et elle avait pris beaucoup de retard dans le rangement.<p>

Madame Faragonda a été très claire : Tout les livres devaient être ranger pour demain. À cette allure là,elle allait y passer la nuit !

« _Bon,allez. _Pensa t-elle en se remontant les manches. _Je vais y arriver ! Un peu de courage ! »_

Elle empoigna plusieurs livres,les rangea à leurs places et répéta l'action plusieurs fois d'affiler.

Au bout d'une demi-heure,elle était É-P-U-I-S-É-E !

Elle s'allongea par terre et profita du silence. Silence ? Elle avait parler un peu vite .Un grincement horrible se faisait entendre dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la grille qui menait aux livres magiques rares pour trouver celle-ci grande ouverte. Par contre,elle ne voyait personne...

-_Y a quelqu'un ? _Demanda t-elle.

Tout ce qu'elle eu le temps de voir,c'était une cape noir avant de sombrer dans le néant...

**Qui est la personne qui a attaquer Barbatéa? Pourquoi cette personne fouillait t-elle dans la bibliothèque? Vous découvrirez tout ça dans le chapitre suivant. Laissez vos coms^^**


End file.
